Drowning
by Stalker-kun
Summary: Chizuru goes to check up on Heisuke after Shinpachi and Harada's sudden departure. How can she possibly bring him out of such a terrible state of depression?


Chizuru approached the door to Heisuke's quarters reluctantly. The sun had already set over the manor. She swallowed hard. As difficult as it was for her, she could only imagine what the effects of Harada's and Shinpachi's sudden departure had on Heisuke. The trio were like kin to one another. They ate, argued, and behaved like a family. Of course, Heisuke was used to their teasing and babying him because of his age. But, they always looked out for him. Now that they were gone, Heisuke was on his own.

"I'm coming in," Chizuru announced, sliding the wooden door open and cautiously entering the dark room. Not a single lamp or candle shone within. Only the light of a pale, full moon enveloped the body of the grieving boy, sprawled out on the floor with a pile of empty bottles around him.

"Oi, Chizuru-chan," he answered weakly, "it's about time you got here. Bring me more sake."

She shook her head and went about the arduous task of collecting the bottles that surrounded him. Some of the alcohol had spilled into his sleeping mat and between the crevices of the wooden floor. At this, she frowned. The smell would take forever to air out.

"Hey, didn't ya hear me?"

Heisuke dragged the unsuspecting girl down to his level by the wrist with tremendous strength. A characteristic of his Rasetsu form, no doubt. His anger was also heightened because of this. And he would take it out on the nearest person.

"You're drunk," Chizuru murmured, pulling out of his reach.

The accused turned crimson in the moonlight and threw down the bottle he had been guzzling from. He lurched forward and pulled his friend closer to his face. He wrinkled his little nose, puckered his lips and snarled, "Real men don't get drunk."

His breath was almost powerful enough to knock Chizuru unconscious. She had to fight back a fit of tears to look him in the eye and choke out an awkward reply, "What would Shinpachi-san say if he saw you like this? Or Harada-san? They'd tell you what I did."

Heisuke's eyes widened at the mention of their names. He slid away from Chizuru and fell back onto his bottom, clawing at the floor in anguish. Rivers ran down the slopes of his puffy cheeks as he retreated to his desk to console himself. Shuddering and pounding on the desk, he screamed, "The bastards! I never want to see them again!"

Chizuru bit her lip. She'd said something stupid again.

"Don't talk like that, Heisuke-kun. I know you miss them terribly..."

"Shut up! I don't miss them at all!" he cried, tossing the half-empty bottle into the wall.

Now he was reverting to a childish defensive. It only happened on rare occasions, and Harada or Shinpachi were usually around to quell the boy's anger. This time, however, it was up to her. She would have to calm the storm this time.

Heisuke continued his ranting. He'd holler about how Shinpachi and Harada abandoned him or about how terrible their timing was. He was still adjusting to the nocturnal life of a Rasetsu. And he was still a young man in need of guidance.

"Enough!" Chizuru shouted suddenly. "If you're a real man, then act like one! Stop behaving like a child!"

Heisuke was shocked by the anger in her voice. He just sat on the floor, staring up at her with his big eyes.

Chizuru winced when their gazes met in the middle of the room. She wasn't accustomed to being so authoritative so she even surprised herself this time. Heaving another lofty, regretful sigh, she crawled across the floor and took the confused boy into her arms.

"You still have people here that care about you, Heisuke-kun."

He slumped against her shoulder, worn out from raising such hell about his mentors' departure. His eyes were heavy and narrow now. Burying his face into her yukata, he mumbled, "Like you, Chizuru-chan..."

Her face glowed in the darkness as she stammered, "Not just me! There's Hijikata, Okita, Kondou-san..."

A slight whirring sound echoed against her yukata. She glanced down and laughed.

He was already asleep.


End file.
